fangs
by hiddenspikes
Summary: Damon has a kink he never thought he would and Elena is all to willing to help him with it.


A/n-Hello my Pretties! So I know that it's not the first chapter of the games we play but I decided for fun I am going to write a 13 days of Halloween set of one-shots that can be read separately but just give me time to relax and have fun before we get into the angst of my other story again. I know it's a little early to post it but I wanted to get the first one out before the 1st as a way of kick starting all of it. If anyone has any requests of what they would like to see, leave it for me in a review/PM whichever is easier and I will see what I can do. As always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited or followed- they mean the world to me and help feed the inner review whore. I'm done talking so until next time happy reading!

"What are those?" Elena Gilbert flushed bright red and looked up from where she had steadily been applying her make-up in the mirror to find Damon sitting on the edge of her bed watching her, she hadn't even heard him come in she was so engrossed in what she was doing.

"Nothing." She squeaked, clamping her lips shut as soon as she had spoken the words. It was Halloween and Caroline had somehow managed to talk Stefan into throwing a Halloween party at the boarding house. At first Elena had struggled with what she was going to wear- the dead nurse gimmick could only go on for some many years before it started to get old- and then Caroline came up with a brilliant idea and Elena ran with it. Damon didn't bother to say anything to her, merely cocked an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Whatever you say princess," He climbed off of the bed and walked over to the window, one leg swinging over the sill. "I'll pick you up at 8." Internally Elena panicked. Damon couldn't see her costume before the big reveal so keeping herself turned towards the mirror she let out a quick breath.

"Actually, Caroline is picking me up, I'll meet you there." Again he didn't say anything and Elena knew from experience that he was probably starting to get suspicious but she couldn't really bring herself to care, she was determined that he wouldn't find out about it and that she would be able to do things according to her plan no matter what. She found herself sighing in relief that moment that he was gone only to jump startled when Caroline appeared where he had just been. "Did you get the stuff for me?" Elena questioned turning away from the vanity so that she could face her best friend, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"It took me forever cause he wouldn't leave the house," Caroline began her hands on her hips, "But yeah I got it." Elena giggled girlishly as she stood up; reaching for the plastic bag that Care was holding out to her. "I don't see what you're so excited about." Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled out the black leather jacket and dark blue button down that Damon seemed so found of but had thankfully not been wearing when Caroline went after it.

"You're the one that suggested it." She reminded her, reaching for the bottom of her tank-top and tugging it up over her head. Care rolled her eyes and made herself at home on Elena's bed, picking at her nails as she did.

"I did not." She sounded slightly offended that Elena would even hint at something like that but Elena ignored her, "I suggested that you dress up as a vampire- you're the one that took it a step further and decided that you wanted to dress up like him." Elena grinned as she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, wiggling her hips to get them up.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that the look on his face is going to be priceless!" Bending down she reached for the black combat boots that she had borrowed from her brother just for this purpose. "Even bonnie thinks that its gonna be funny." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and that's cause the two of you have a death wish." Elena laughed slightly, plopping her ass down on the bed and pulling on the boots, lacing them up swiftly.

"Whatever." Shaking her head she walked back over to her vanity and took up a tube of red lipstick as well as a small pencil brush, "Even he can't be mad, after all, imitation is the highest form of flattery." Smirking at Caroline in the mirror she proceeded to trace red veins down along the skin under her eyes, her mouth slightly open as she did. When she was done she sat back, admiring her work before frowning- it looked right but there was still something off, something missing.

"Oh you're hopeless." Caroline quipped hopping off of the bed and walking over to where Elena was studying herself critically. Spinning her around she reached for Elena's black eye shadow and carefully smudging it around the red veins to give it more of a bruised appearance. Stepped back Caroline admired her work- though she didn't exactly agree with what her best friend was doing, she was going to make sure that she at least made her look accurate. Elena squealed when she spun back around and looked herself over in the mirror, tilting her head from side to side to look over every inch and make sure that it was perfect. Chewing softly on her bottom lip she tugged open the top drawer to her vanity and smiled.

"And now for the finishing touches," The small plastic coffin held two plaster fangs that would mold and harden to her teeth and while Stefan might not appreciate it considering how much he was fighting for her to stay human she knew that she couldn't be a proper Damon without them. She flexed her lips after she fitted them on, making sure they conformed to her mouth properly before she smiled, Caroline rolling her eyes as she slid her tongue along the white surface. The last piece that she added was a pair of brilliant blue contacts-They were nowhere close to being the amazing baby blues that Damon had but they would have to do. Letting out a slow breath she pushed her fingers back through her hair before standing up and facing Caroline. "Let's go."

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

The house was already busy when they pulled up, teenagers and adults lining the front yard, red solo cups in hand and music blaring. Elena pulled down the compact mirror and checked herself one last time, adjusting the leather jacket that smelt like Damon before she pushed open the door. She smiled when her booted feet hit the pavement, calling Damon's name because she knew he would be waiting for her to show up. He didn't disappoint when he stepped out of the house not even five seconds later his face breaking into a smile. She could tell the moment that he realized just exactly what she was wearing and who she was meant to be, his face morphing better what looked like a smile and a frown, one eyebrow cocked. She laughed, reaching up to cover her mouth as he sauntered over to her.

"Is that my jacket?" He questioned, reaching for the leather material, a smirk curving over the corner of his lips. Elena shrugged and coyly looked down.

"How in the world would I have your jacket?" She replied glancing up at him, trying to play innocent, "I mean it's not like I could have somehow managed to get it from the house without your knowing about it." Damon rolled his eyes at her as Caroline pushed past the two of them, muttering under her breath about how she was going to be sick if she watched them for much longer.

"What else of mine are you wearing?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he asked her, eyeing the silk material of what he was sure was one of his shirts. Elena laughed softly again and shrugged before slipping up onto her tip toes, her lips sliding along the side of his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered softly, smiling as she did. She giggled softly, a though running through her head until she decided to test the theory. Parting her lips slightly she dragged the smooth but sharp point of the plaster fang down along the side of his ear- Damon's eyes closing as he growled.

"Jesus Christ Elena, do you have fangs?" She licked her lips before she did it again, scraping the teeth along his lobe.

"You tell me." Elena giggled with glee as one moment she was standing in front of the house and the next she found herself up in Damon's room, her back pressed against the hard wooden panel of his bedroom door as he pinned her there.

"Jesus woman," He swore, tugging the jacket down off of her shoulders, "The things that you do to me." Elena smirked then moaned, her head tilting back as his lips trailed hot kisses down the expanse of her throat, his hands pushing up the silk material of his shirt. Elena let out a soft breath, her hand curling onto the back of his head as he scraped his fangs along the sensitive skin in a taunt of what she had done to his ear. Tightening her grip in his hair, she yanked his head up until she could teethe at his bottom lip with the little plaster fangs.

"My god Damon," She teased, licking her lips after she released his, "If this is how you're acting when it comes to the plastic ones we'll never leave the bedroom after you change me." Damon snarled softly and yanked the two bottom halves of the shirt apart baring the skin of her chest and stomach.

"Damn straight we won't." And Elena was okay with that.


End file.
